Thirst
by ksanta
Summary: The smirk made Jace stop a few steps away from Simon. The tips of his fangs were protruding from his mouth, and there was this atmosphere around him, like he was a dangerous predator on the verge of snapping. "Simon? When was the last time you fed?" SLASH ; JIMON ; Simon/Jace ; M rated ; more inside...


Thirst

Pairing: Simon/Jace

Rating: M

Warnings: mature content, blood thirst(description), blood drinking, SLASH, boy x boy, homosexual relationship, swearing, dirty talk, sex scenes

 _A/N:_ _AU where everything is over(meaning after the books) but Simon is still a vampire, but a normal one, not a daylighter; Jace and Clary decided it was best to brake up; Simon has fallen out of love with her at some point._

Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or the MI.

Simon was thirsty. He was really thirsty. The blood had finished only yesterday and he didn't get an opportunity to get more, so now he was stuck in his house for the entire day. And all he could think about was blood. That's why he was alone, sitting on the floor of his room with his back against the wall, facing the curtained window.

He had just fought with Clary.

He was irritable at the moment, the lack of fresh blood in his nonfunctional system making him very snappy and rude, and didn't want to deal with her so he had simply told her to leave. She had complied after throwing him a very irritated and hurt glance. He wasn't worried. She was a big girl with other friends. He on the other hand was sitting alone in the darkened room, hitting the back of his head against the wall.

It was some time after lunch, probably, when the door to his room opened and in walked a golden-haired shadowhunter. Simon had yet to stop hitting his head against the wall. The repetitive movement was slowly driving him crazy and keeping him grounded from the thirst at the same time.

"I see you're having fun." The man teased as he witnessed Simon's actions. Simon just smirked darkly and chose to keep silent for now.

The smirk made Jace stop a few steps away from Simon. The tips of his fangs were protruding from his mouth, and there was this atmosphere around him, like he was a dangerous predator on the verge of snapping.

"Simon? When was the last time you fed?" Jace asked, his voice calm, but his heart beat, the erratic heart beat Simon could easily hear, gave away his nervousness. Each beat was thundering in his ears, his dilated pupils were focused on the other man's throat, right where the vein was. The blood was mocking him, so close yet untouchable. He barely managed to understand the question and needed a second to formulate an answer. The blood was demanding. It kept his attention and refused to let it go.

"Yesterday. There is no more blood. It can be delivered at earliest tonight. By then I will be out and would have found some animal to drink from. So I'm waiting."

Jace managed to calm himself when hearing the way Simon spoke. It was still logical, and he managed to follow his train of thought so he was rational enough. Jace walked slowly towards him and slid down the wall, sitting next to Simon, their arms and thighs almost touching. Simon was watching him the entire time, his head slightly inclined to one side as he followed every single movement the blond made.

What Jace didn't know was that Simon was finding him more attractive than usual at the moment, the sound and feel of blood nearby, it's call, making him horny. Although his desire of sexual activity translated in only one word in Simon's deluded head – feed. For vampires there was no sex without feeding. The two were so closely tied together they were basically the same thing.

Simon tried to think rationally and ignore the call of the blood, the need to take the blonde, to feed from him. Feeling the hunger growing from the close proximity of fresh blood Simon felt more than heard a growl leave his throat.

Hearing the growl had Jace tense. He knew vampires could go crazy with blood thirst and go around on killing sprees. He tried to take stock of the situation – Simon hadn't eaten in around a day and a half, that meant he would still be himself for a while longer, if not a little more animalistic. Taking a deep breath Jace relaxed himself. The blond brought a wrist towards Simon's face.

Simon's gaze was on it, his pupils dilated, his mouth open showing his sharp fangs.

"You- I – I won't be able to stop." Simon barely managed to get the words out his mouth.

"You will. I trust you to not kill me." Jace said with a barely visible gentle smile. He was still relaxed but his gaze was in full focus, observing the vampire.

"It won't be enough."

"I know. It's okay."

Simon would have been touched, had he been in his right mind. Instead he resolved to be as gentle as he could and not lose too much control.

"Come." The command send a shiver down Jace's back. Simon grabbed his arm and pulled him forward in a more comfortable position.

Jace let out a sound of surprise as he found himself straddling the vampire's lap, Simon's right hand still gripping Jace's left wrist. Jace's other hand was placed on the other's shoulder, his other hand joining it as the vampire released his wrist.

Jace shivered again as he felt Simon place one hand at his hip, the other pushing under his shirt to move over naked skin and stop on the small of his back, successfully trapping him.

The entire time he was being manhandled Jace's eyes didn't leave Simon's lust filled gaze. Simon's eyes didn't leave his gaze either, even as he moved his mouth to the inner side of Jace's left elbow. A gentle kiss was placed on the sensitive skin, followed by a tongue. Jace could only imagine what Simon's actions meant, could only imagine the vampire relishing in the feel of blood under skin so close to his mouth.

Another shiver left the blond as he felt teeth on his skin, grazing, not probing the skin. The action seemed almost playful. Jace came to his own conclusion. Simon was playing with his food.

A giggle escaped past his lips, soon replaced by a pleasure-filled moan. The feeling of teeth finally breaking skin and sinking in his flesh, the high that took over him as he felt the blood being sucked out of him.

Jace came back to himself with the feeling of a tongue licking over the punctured skin on his elbow. He moved his head down, having thrown it back at some moment, his fingers' grip on Simon's shoulders grounding him.

"You okay?" the vampire murmured, his breath ghosting over wet skin and the husky voice sending another shiver through Jace's aroused body.

"Mhm..." was all Jace could say concerning his condition. Simon chuckled lightly.

"I should be more in control from now on." Simon said, his eyes focused on the glazed look in Jace's eyes. Jace didn't even see it coming. Hot lips were on his, a tongue invading his mouth, the taste of his own blood transferring from Simon's mouth to his.

Without breaking the kiss Simon moved the hand on Jace' hip to just under his ass. It was the only warning the blond got. He yelped into the kiss, his hands gripping around the vampire's neck and holding tight, his legs instinctively moving around the brunette's waist as he was lifted up with zero effort and disposed on the vampire's bed a second later.

The sheets were rumpled as the couple moved on the bed, Jace wiggling on his back, towards the middle of it, with Simon on top of him, their lips refusing to leave the other's mouth. Their hands were all over each other's bodies. Jace's shirt was soon pooled around his upper chest and a second longer it was flying across the room, Simon's moth finally leaving Jace's to move down his chest, leaving Jace to heave air back in his lungs. The blond's hands soon resumed their exploring but were slowed down by unnecessary clothing. A couple of insistent tugs on the shirt and Simon's torso was left shirtless in record time. Moans left Jace's throat as Simon grazed his teeth over his hip bone and bit down. By the time he was licking the wound closed they had both managed to lose all their clothing.

Jace felt a breeze and as he opened his eyes he saw Simon holding a bottle of lube and a condom as he hovered over the blond. Leaning up he caught the vampire's lips in a heated kiss, moving his tongue over elongated fangs. Retreating from the vampire's mouth he mumbled:

"We don't need a condom. I'm clean and vampires don't have diseases." Simon was quick to throw the condom away and open the lube, coating his fingers with it. Jace opened his legs, making room for Simon and giving access to his quivering hole. A finger was quick to wiggle inside his tight channel, quickly followed by one more as Simon scissored him. While stretching the man beneath him Simon was mouthing at Jace's neck, unwilling to cover the blond's mouth and muffle the sultry moans and meows. Encouraged by the sounds Jace was making Simon added a third finger.

Feeling the fingers filling him, yet not being enough had Jace moaning louder. He started pleading once he could no longer handle the burning sensation, the need for something bigger to fill him up.

"Simon, h-AH, that's- Mhn -enough."

Drawing his fingers out the hot quivering hole Simon was quick to lube his cock and line himself up. He didn't enter right away, instead he rubbed the head of his erect cock against the opening, enjoying the sounds and pleads leaving the blond-beneath-him's lips.

"You want it?" The vampire teased pushing a little harder letting the head of his leaking cock push past the ring of muscles then pulling back and rubbing against the hole again.

"Please." Jace's needy whine was enough for Simon to push hard and nestle his entire member all the way inside Jace's ass. He didn't even wait for Jace to adjust for more than a couple of second, before he was going at a hard pace. After a couple of strong thrusts the blond moaned louder than before and arched his spine off the bed. The vampire angled his cock so it would hit that bundle of nerves that made Jace let out such wanton sounds.

It wasn't long before Simon was using one hand to attend to the blond's needy and leaking cock, his hand moving in time with his trusts. Jace was the first over the edge, his ass clenching around Simon's member because of the intensity of the orgasm. Simon lunged forward and bit down on Jace's throat. The taste of blood was the last straw as Simon buried himself even deeper and shot his come up Jace's ass, causing the exhausted male to moan tiredly at the feeling of hot cum so deep inside him.

Simon pulled himself out of Jace's ass, but continued drinking from the vein on his throat. Jace was spend and could only writhe tiredly under Simon's torso. The blood was arousing for Simon and he felt his recently-spent cock twitch in interest and soon he was standing at full attention again. Simon knew Jace was tired from their activities, not to mention all the blood loss, so he planned to curl next to the blond under the covers and sleep till nightfall. His plans were quickly erased from his mind when he finished closing the wound and looked up.

Blond hair was tossed in all directions, sweat clinging to some of the locks, red kiss-bruised lips and content tired eyes.

Jace saw Simon's calm expression instantly turning to intense lust. When he moved a little to get more comfortable his leg brushed over something very hard that made Simon moan lightly, a decisive look appearing in his eyes.

"Simon, no. I- I can't so soon. D-don't!" but it was too late. Simon had manhandled the blond into a new position and the shadowhunter found his face buried in a pillow, his legs bent so he was standing on his knees, his ass in the air.

Jace's breath hitched as he felt something leak out of him and go down his tight. His face flushed even more and he chanced a glance at Simon. The vampire had obviously noticed too, because not only were his eyes following the leaking substance, but Jace could swear he heard a murmured:

"So hot."

Next thing he knows he's being thrust into at an unforgivable pace for his already abused asshole. Jace was holding onto the pillow under his head, his whole body moving along with Simon's thrusts. The blond could feel his tights shaking with effort. It was useless. The moment Simon started hitting his prostate, again and again, Jace's legs finally gave out. The blond collapsed on the bed his whole body quivering. His collapse had caused the leaking cock inside him to slide out, leaving his entrance open.

"Up you go!" A hand slid under his stomach and pulled him up, placing him back in position and supporting him. Simon's hard member slid back in his ass effortlessly and continued from before Jace had fallen, hitting the blonde's prostate with every trust. It wasn't that long before Simon was cumming. He had kept himself back from drinking from the shadowhunter again, it was obvious he wouldn't be able to take it - Jace hadn't even managed to get hard again for the second round. He had enjoyed it, despite the exhaustion, but his dick was spent.

With the removal of the vampire's cock from his ass came the feeling of cum leaking out of his hole and sliding down his thighs.

Simon gently lowered the blond back on the bed and cleaned the mess they had made on the bed. Once he had cleaned all he could he gently cleaned all traces of ejaculation from Jace's body, as well as himself, and then tucked them both under the covers.

Simon was lying on his back, with Jace's head resting on his chest. They were both on the brink of sleep, but Jace managed to chase the sleep away long enough to mumble:

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

and to hear a sleepy chuckle and feel a brush of lips on his forehead.

"I would love to."

A sleepy grin almost split Jace's face as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

"Good night."

"Good night, babe."

 **And this is it. I hope you enjoyed reading this.**

 **To tell the truth it wasn't supposed to be so graphic but it kinda wrote itself - guess that means I'm dirtier than I thought.**

 **Anyway, please review and let me know what you think :)**

 **Bye~~**


End file.
